


Ignoring Propriety Isaac and Miria Enjoy New Years at Time Square in the Roman Fashion

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing at midnight in public!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoring Propriety Isaac and Miria Enjoy New Years at Time Square in the Roman Fashion

Isaac and Miria have traveled all over the world. When every day is your birthday, every morning is perfect for a new adventure. Even so, New York will still have a special place in their hearts. New York is where they pulled the best cons, made the best friends, and enjoyed the best adventures. So after every trip they eventually come home. They stop to check up on Ennis and Firo and ask about wedding dates because Miria's always wanted to plan a wedding, and they both agree Firo should spend more time blushing. They always try to catch Chez, but the boy is often out. Isaac supposes it's because, once you've lived so long, you can't stay in one place and always see the same people. Life is about exploring, particularly when you have a home to come back to. 

A year and a half after Firo became a commodista Luck Gandor bought them a house. Isaac and Miria were in town for Chane's wedding, which they wouldn't have missed for anything. It was quite the to-do with fire works, and a live band, and even a daring escape when certain federal marshals threatened to break it up in pursuit of select mob members. Chane spent the whole night beaming, which spoke volumes. Claire filled the air with excited conversation enough for two people certainly. They were the most handsome couple you'd ever seen. Miria stole a copy of the wedding photo, Chane's face radiant as Claire removed her bright white veil and bent to kiss her. It sits on the mantel with a picture of Chez with his typical not-smile, standing next to an equally stoic Ennis while Firo mugged for the camera, grin split wide. Miria will eventually find a picture of each of their friends to add to the slowly filling collection. The mantel is the nicest organized part of the house, certainly. The house stands empty much of the time, but Jacuzzi's gang uses it. They met him at the wedding as well. Isaac instantly liked the brave young man, though Isaac's enthusiastic greeting and exclamations made him cry. 

That's all ten years ago now. Jacuzzi's gang has since moved, following the legitimate money from Nice's creations to a fruitful life in Hollywood, and now, more often then not, the house is unused. So Isaac and Miria make a point to come back more often. New York is changing, much like the rest of the world. Isaac and Miria are always fashionably with the times, though Miria still likes to wear some of the flapper dresses she bought towards the end of the 20s, it's appropriately scandalous, though perhaps not as much as it was in the beginning. New York always offers new adventures, particularly when they've been away for long enough that there are new buildings and streets and people to get lost in. There isn't anything Isaac and Miria like better than getting well and thoroughly lost, it means they find new things. 

The best time in New York is, of course, New Years. It makes sense to come back to ring in the big 40. It's usual that Times Square is thronging with people. There seem to be more and more people in New York every time they return. New Years Eve is really something though, people packed in tightly enough to brush elbows. Miria laughs and points to the young men climbing the street signs to see above the crowd.  
"They've realized their inferior height, Miria my dear. I'm sure it's a better view from up there. Like a sailor up the mast."  
"Oh, Isaac, don't you want to try?" And so they push through the crowd, dodging waving umbrellas and party streamers. Everyones dressed in their nicest with gloves and hats and smiling faces. Miria doesn't worry about dirtying her white gloves though, simply grabs the sign pole and hoists herself up with Isaac's help.  
"It's true, you can see the whole crowd from here!" Miria exclaims, settling her knees against Isaac's shoulders, "How long until Midnight?" Isaac looks at his watch, "Two minutes!" He calls back over the crowd. Miria scooches her knees,  
"You going to come join me?" She asks.  
"Can you hang there?"  
"Certainly, get up here. The view is lovely!" Miria insists, wrapping her legs firmly around the pole. Isaac circles to the other side and shimmies up with his usual ease. The boys on the signpost just up the street are staring at them. Miria waves back happily. It's almost a new year. Miria loves new years, they have such lovely surprises.  
"Wow, that is a lot of people." Isaac opines. "Do you think they're all New Yorkers like us?"  
"Isaac we barely live here!" Miria laughs in response, swaying when she loosens her grip in a giggle.  
"We have a house. Of course New York is our home Miria. Only the biggest city in the world for us."  
"And the best!" Miria agrees. The crowd has begun their count down. Miria and Isaac chant along with them.  
"Five, four, three," Miria clutches at the sign post, her arms fighting to give up against the strain. She leans in toward Isaac.  
"Three, two, one!" he yells with her. The sky erupts into confetti, white and dazzling like the largest of snowflakes. Isaac curves his face to hers and kisses Miria. Miria doesn't squeak, leans her mouth up into the kiss because Isaac is promising another year of adventures. Around them people are yelling and clapping. One of the boys on the far sign post wolf whistles. Miria looses her grip on the pole, but Isaac provides the coordination for both of them to hit the ground without breaking the kiss. Admittedly there's a sign post between them still, but Miria doesn't really mind. 

Isaac steps free of the the poll, hooking an arm around her shoulders to tug Miria closer. Other couples are cuddling close elsewhere in the crowd, holding hands with the flush of the new year bright in their cheeks.  
"Isaac," Miria pokes him, "we're the only one's kissing."  
"No we aren't," he points to another young couple who are obviously ignoring the crowd around them. "Besides, it's traditional. The ancient Romans kissed at the start of their new years festival of Saturnalia. If it was good for the Romans, it's good for us. Miria, we could start an empire!"  
"Do you really think so Isaac?"  
"Of course I do, Miria my dear. We've already conquered the world. So we're allowed to kiss at midnight." He throws his arms wide, encompassing the crowded square, the confetti trampled beneath their feet, and the ringing of bells echoing through the city. Miria throws herself against his chest, going up on tip-toe to catch his lips against her own. They don't normally do this, for all they've stolen a museum, and robbed the mafia, and visited the top of the Eiffel tower. But when Isaac's fingers twine into Miria's hair in the silence that falls after the bells, flicking away small pieces of glitter, Miria leans closer to steal one last kiss for the next year.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally summarized in idea form by: "time square midnight kissing in public! Gasp, Issac and Miria and period ideals and all this kissing, well we'll be perverts too!"
> 
> If you want to know more about kissing traditions of New Years: http://kissingmatters.com/origin-of-new-year-kiss/
> 
> And to support the fact that unlike the present past New Years have not been all about kissing at midnight - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhX90XbNBeU Note in the early ones, the crowd isn't actually kissing. Don't know when that got popular, but it wasn't as common when they first started filming it, around 1940.


End file.
